1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a door operator for moving a wing of a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different door operators are known from the prior art, particularly door closers, servo door closers and door drives. The door operators always have a driven shaft. The door operator itself can be fastened either to the door leaf or to a wall or frame. If the door operator is fastened directly to the door leaf, the force is transmitted from the driven shaft to the wall or frame via a linkage. If the door operator is fastened to the wall or frame, the linkage transmits the force from the driven shaft to the door leaf. Conventional door operators have a complicated cast housing. The driven shaft is bearing-mounted in this cast housing. Further, at least one piston is located in the cast housing and is acted upon by an energy accumulator spring. The piston cooperates with the driven shaft such that a mutual conversion takes place between a linear movement of the piston and a rotational movement of the driven shaft.